


Tea party

by Chiaratooot



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe-Gangster, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kim yeri just want to have a tea party, M/M, SoonHoon-Freeform, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaratooot/pseuds/Chiaratooot
Summary: just a normal day where in Kim Yeri just want to have a tea party
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Min Yoongi | Suga/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 10





	Tea party

Six Men are sited in a big expensive round table, wearing their luxurious black suit and weapons are place right beside them, Hundred of men are protecting them.

It's the annual Meeting of Mafia Boss around the city and instead on having a date with jihoon, here he is in the very boring meeting, well nobody wants in this boring meeting anyway but it's a tradition.

"Why do we even need to do this?" Yoongi irritatingly stated, _Min Yoongi owns and rule the snapdragon district known for being cold hearted person also the heir of Min Corporations._

"You always say that when we have gathering" soonyoung commented and make yoongi look at him like he doesn't want soonyoung to be here 

_"_ We're still not done Kwon, I'm going to kill you"yoongi threatened him and the other one just laughed it off. _apparently yoongi and jihoon are related let's just say that they're brothers its just that jihoon uses his mother maiden name._

_Yoongi is furious when he heard his baby brother is dating a stupid looking tiger._

"Hey let's not kill each other today" Seungcheol said and calm yoongi because it looks like his ready to shoot at soonyoung, _Choi Seungcheol the ruler of Willow district known for it's cruel and unusual punishment, mostly likely he controls the weapons in the mafia._

"Why can't we just be civil, just for today and yoongi please stop overreacting jihoon is just dating soonyoung"Namjoon said. _Kim Namjoon the owns the Casa Belle District and also known for being the Mind and Genius._

"I hope your sister is dating someone you two don't like" yoongi said sarcastically 

"I'm just here for a decent meeting and yet my precious sister get involved" junmyeon stated and take a deep breath 

_Kim Junmyeon the currently the leader of all district (he just announce the date of the meeting and gathering) and owns the Zinnia District and also the oldest brother of Kim Namjoon and Kim Yeri_

"Are we done or what?" Jungkook just reminded them the actual purpose of this freaking Gathering _,Jeon Jungkook the youngest mafia boss in the city , the ruler of Camellia district and also in a relationship with Kim Yeri sister of Namjoon and Junmyeon_

"Why are you angry with me, look at kim brothers they're ok with Jungkook dating Yeri" soonyoung said all of the sudden 

and Namjoon and Junmyeon look at soonyoung with a look that says 'do you think we're cool with it' 

"because you're an idiot" yoongi said calmly and cross his arm 

Soonyoung smile widely and "I'm Jihoonie 's idiot" he said cutely that earn dead glare to the other boss.

the silence last for a minute when yoongi get his gun "let me kill him" and aim at him

while they're all bickering and stopping soonyoung and yoongi from killing each other, A man suddenly burst into the room

"sorry to interrupt the meeting boss, but there is an emergency, the report said that Mrs.Min,Mr. Kim, Mr.Choi and Mr. Lee are missing "

The four particular men went completely silent and then start again creaming 'find jihoon' 'find my wife this instant' 'find him now' ' I'll kill you all'

while soonyoung is panicking,Jihooon is here in a huge ass expensive looking garden house, there's a fountain, many plants and flower surrounded and there's this round marble table and a fancy tea set and also desserts

and also he's not alone, apparently there's four of them and one of them is her sister-in-law.

"This is my second time getting kidnapped aren't they tired of me" The other man said it's said that his name is _Jeonghan, Choi Jeonghan 'he looks like a woman, he's so beautiful'_ Jihoon thought

they all laugh the other male laugh so loudly his name is _Seokjin,Kim Seokjin_

then her sister in law suddenly ask if all of them are related to mafia maybe that's the reason why they get kidnapped _Wendy ,Min Wendy_

"ughh i hate this kind of situation" seokjin said then suddenly a girl walk in the table and sit 

"Good day everyone" she smile sweetly to everyone then what make jihoon flustered when seokjin scream

"KIM YERI ! YOU NAUGHTY GIRL HOW DARE YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR BROTHER IN LAW" seokjin said while screaming

_Kim Seokjin Married to Kim Namjoon._

"Sorry brother in law" he cutely said and she raise her hand and Butler walk in and serve the tea to everyone

"Is there any poison in here?" Wendy said while looking at the cup 

"why do you all think i will kill you all, I just want a tea party" yeri said and pouted, seokjin just hug his baby sister in law.

"then why you kidnapped us instead of just inviting us" Jeonghan said and now had the courage to eat the dessert and pasteries

"just want to mess up with your husband and boyfriend" she smile 

and they continue to eat and chit chat and talk shit with their husbands and boyfriend.until jihoon ask 

"where are we by the way"

"England" yeri calmly said and sip the tea, the four of them just stare at yeri

Lee Jihoon 21 yrs old just walking down the street to buy a milk in his plain white shirt and sweat pants and next thing he know he's in England.

"excuse me where?"


End file.
